Breakfast
by phoenix545
Summary: Masamune feeling sad in the morning when he didn't see his little stalker in bed with him, thinking the other boy left, but then gets a surprise. Bad summary.


**Warnings: high-school**

The morning air was brisk and soft. Saga woke up slowly, realizing that his little stalker, Oda Ritsu, wasn't in bed with him. He sighed sadly, thinking maybe the other boy didn't like him anymore, or was scared of him, he was a little to rough last night. Saga turned on his side to were the brunette was sleeping, inhaling the sweet, vanilla sent, missing the boy already, not having his small, warm body to warm him up.

He suddenly felt like crying, which was odd. He's never felt this horribly depressed in along time. Then, he heard something down stairs, like someone was in the kitchen. Thinking it maybe an indenture, because he has been forgetting to lock the doors lately, he went into stealth mode.

When he reached down to pick up his white school shirt, who wants to face a burglar in just your boxers? That would be pretty embarrassing. Anyway, that's when the senpai noticed that, this shirt was too small. Maybe Oda picked up the wrong shirt on his way out. Saga sighed, feeling even more depressed even by thinking the name.

Even though he would have never said it out loud, but, he really did care about Oda, his little stalker, he loved him. He would get mad if Oda was even a little late to one of their studies together fearing maybe he had forgotten about him like his parents did most of the time, or get jealous when ever he saw the brunette look at someone, talk to anyone else. It was stupid, but that's how he felt.

Saga quickly throw on a pair of pajamas pants and shirt before quietly, slowly, making his way down the hallway and to the steps. As he was going down the steps, he had his back to the wall, with every step he made sure not to make a single sound. Honestly, he felt like a spy or something for how seriously he was taking this.

But the senpai had trained for this moment. Since he spent most of his time alone in the house, he had just been preparing this moment all his life, when someone broke into his house. Now all his training will finally pay off.

At the last step he peeked over seeing if anyone was there, nobody. The smell from the kitchen consumed his nose, it was heavenly. Wait, maybe it wasn't a burglar, maybe it was a homeless person using his kitchen! Oh God! He's never trained for this! Okay, okay, just calm down! He'll be fine! He'll just follow the basic training and go with the original plan, cause there was no plan B!

If the homeless person put up a fight he'll gladly put one up, but he'll probably loose with this depressed feeling. Hopefully though, he'll put up a good enough fight that the person will never come back. The black haired boy took a deep breath, preparing to fight, stepped off the final step, then jumped as fast as he could into the kitchen ready to shout "hey"!

Then he realized, it wasn't a burglar, or a homeless person, but none other than, Oda Ritsu. The brunette was in his shirt which cover up his lover half, and was cooking on the stove that appeared to be pancakes. The brunette looked so much more cute then normal, wearing his shirt, humming softy to himself, adorable.

Relief swept over him, knowing that it wasn't anybody that can hurt him physically, and the fact that his boyfriend thankfully didn't see him go all secret spy senpai. Saga hoped, Ritsu will never, ever, see him go ninja, ever. That would be embarrassing as hell.

The thought made Saga's normal, pale and emotionless cheeks turn a tiny bit of red. The senpai decided to use his ninja skills one more time. Slowly, making his way to the other boy without making the least bit of noise. Ounce close enough he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, plopping his head on the boys jumped from the shock, but calmed down after a second.

"G-g-ood morning Saga senpai!" Oda said stuttering, trying to focus on his task.

"Good morning." Saga responded calmly, even though his heart was beating incredibly fast. He snuggled closer to his stalker, taking in the sent that he loved, but pouted a little, because he could smell a slightest bit of his scent, interfering with the others. Then, he whispered in the boys ear "why are you wearing my shirt?"

Oda's face got bright red "I-I'm sorry s-senpai! I-I didn't mean too! I-I just picked up a shirt on the floor a-and s-saw t-that i-it was t-too big a-!"

"So you continued to wear it?" Saga smirked.

"I-I'm sorry s-senpai!"

"Its fine." honestly, he could care less, Oda did look really cute in his shirt "what are you doing anyway?"

"M-making b-breakfast."

"Why?"

"J-just cause."

"Umm." Sags hummed in response. Nobody's ever done this for him in along. "What time is it anyway?" the elder asked.

"S-seven."

"Seven? Don't we have to get going to school?"

"I-its Saturday senpai."

"Oh, okay then." even though he answered normally, deep down, he was praying it was Saturday so he could spend time with his Oda. "So, how long have you been up?"

"I-I think like five?"

"Five?!"

"Y-yes."

"You woke up at five in the morning just to make me breakfast?"

"Y-yes, and locked your door." that, for some reason, made Saga smile, and snuggle closer to the brunette's neck. "U-uh,S-senpai! It will be ready soon. S-so if you could please go s-sit dow-"

"No," he responded quickly "let me just stand here for another minute."

"U-um, if you say so."

The thing Masamune was most refiled about was, that Ritsu didn't leave. Hopefully, he'll be able too keep him this close for a very, very long time.

* * *

 **i feel like we all go ninja when we hear a noise from down stairs when we're upstairs.  
**

 **though, im a very bad ninja :( i make the most noise when im trying to be quite so i dont get killed.**

 **anyway,**

 **hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
